Mi primera vez
by 745unidas
Summary: Prácticamente un monólogo redactado por Starfire luego de una cena romántica con su amado. ¿se le podría a esto llamar lemon? xD bueno, algo así es.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que no sé muy bien todavía como empezar. Aun así cuento con su apoyo y espero les guste. Este es un fic RobStar, algo de lemon, por lo que recomiendo que no lo lean si tienen menos de 16 años. Está redactado desde el punto de vista de Starfire. Es más tipo historia pero fue lo que me salió, consideren que nunca antes había escrito un fanfic xD

"Mi primera vez"

Era un viernes por la noche, para ser más precisa, casi a medianoche… estábamos ya en nuestra casa, nuestra casa solo de a dos que hacía ya un par de meses que habitábamos, luego de una cena romántica en un pintoresco restaurante al cual él me había llevado, después de todo es nuestro primer aniversario… parece increíble que ya haya transcurrido un año desde esa tarde-noche en Tokyo, pero pasó, un año lleno de risas, discusiones, diversión, discusiones, celos, discusiones, pero por sobre todo… amor. Un amor sincero imposible de describir, un amor que sólo podemos sentirlo el uno por el otro, un amor puro que nos hace tan felices a ambos.

Y, retomando el tema, ahí estaba yo, sumergida en esa gran bañera de agua tibia… y en mis pensamientos. ¿Sería ahora mismo el momento indicado? Después de todo ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, después de un año de relación me parece correcto… después de una cena romántica, y de que me haya salvado la vida nuevamente hace un par de días merece una recompensa… ¿O me estoy apresurando? Quizás solo debería dejar de preocuparme y dejar que las cosas fluyan en su momento… aunque cada vez que parece que va a suceder algo, yo lo interrumpo con mis nervios, miedos y dudas… que no sé por qué lo hago, si yo realmente quiero entregarme a él y demostrarle mi amor en el estado más puro. ¿Qué debería hacer en este momento? ¿Tomar la iniciativa o dejar que sea una noche más? Y digo tomar la iniciativa porque él me dijo que nunca haría nada que yo no quiera. Lo amo, es tan caballero y respetuoso… a pesar de que muchas veces sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada. Bueno, eso no importa tanto porque nos amamos, y se supone que es lo más normal, ¿no? Aun así tengo tantos nervios porque no sabría por dónde empezar, teniendo en cuenta de que nunca me he acostado con alguien… bueno más que para dormir, y con Robin, pero eso es otra cosa.

¡Dios mio! ¡Ya llevaba más de una hora en la bañera! Me vestí rápidamente para que él no pensara algo raro, pero al estar vistiéndome –y no pregunten por qué, simplemente se me pasó por la cabeza- decidí poner en marcha "mi plan"… Me quedé en ropa interior y me dispuse a salir así del baño, que daba a nuestra habitación. Después de 10 minutos parada delante de la puerta y dudando si salir así o no, tomé coraje y abrí la puerta; temía que él ya estuviese dormido pero no, allí estaba, con la televisión encendida y leyendo un libro sentado en la cama. Se sorprendió al verme así, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto me vuelven loca como dos platos; -estaba esperándote- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y haciéndome un lugar en la cama.

Sin decir una palabra me acerqué lentamente a él, me arrodillé en la cama, lo tomé por el cuello y comencé a besarlo con cierta inseguridad, pero con amor, ternura y una pizca de pasión. Lo noté aún más sorprendido en ese momento, pero me correspondió mis besos y comenzó a acariciarme el cuerpo. Esta era una sensación desconocida para mí, ya había estado excitada antes, en uno de esos intentos fallidos, pero esto era distinto. Comencé a temblar de nervios y ansias, cuando sentí que tus dulces labios se separaban de los míos. –Perdón si me sobrepasé, como te dije antes, no haremos nada que tu no quieras o no estés preparada- me dijiste mirándome a los ojos con un tono muy seguro y un poco agitado. Todavía no me salía decir una palabra, así que solo atiné a volver a acercarme lentamente para volver a besarlo, y esta vez, acariciarlo con un poco más de seguridad. Definitivamente quería hacer esto, el amor que sentía y siento por él es más grande que cualquier duda o miedo. Lentamente me recostaste sobre la cama y, acompañadas de tus besos, tus caricias se volvieron más intensas y cada vez en lugares más inaccesibles… bueno, inaccesibles para los demás, con él todo era válido. No nos salía hablar, y aun así mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, aunque sí me dejaban disfrutar plenamente el momento.

Separaste tus labios de los míos para depositarlos sobre mi cuello y besarme apasionadamente mientras acariciabas mis pechos por encima de la ropa y yo tu fuerte espalda. Mis suspiros eran cada vez más fuertes y su excitación podía notarse en el aspecto físico, lo que hacía que más excitada me sintiera.

Me quitaste el sostén y lo primero que hice fue cubrirme, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía entre una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza. Me miraste sorprendido, casi decepcionado, por lo que lentamente fui quitando mis manos, y sonreíste de una forma tan tierna que hiciste que mi cuerpo temblara. Luego te quitaste tu camisa, cada vez mi cuerpo ardía más y a la vez sentía vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien me veía sin ropa. Te posaste sobre mí y te acaricié tu torso desnudo, tomé un poco más de coraje y lentamente te quité la poca ropa que te quedaba, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y mi boca solo emitía suspiros.

-¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Me preguntó con ternura. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y dejé de mirarlo a los ojos, ¡simplemente ya no podía ni mirarlo! –Sé que en un momento de bronca te dije que no comiences lo que no ibas a terminar, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, también será mi primera vez y quiero que sea un momento especial, no quiero que sientas nervios o lo hagas por compromiso– me dijo estando a solo un par de centímetros de mi boca mientras me miraba, aunque mi mirada estaba desviada por la vergüenza.

El hecho de que él también fuese virgen me consolaba un poco, aunque no opacaba mis nervios en lo absoluto… pero no tuve más alternativa que hablar, aunque seguía sin mirarlo a la cara –Los nervios son normales, no te preocupes, quiero esto… y lo quiero contigo– dije casi susurrando y con mi cara más que ruborizada.

–Entonces tranquilízate solo un poco… toma conciencia de que soy yo el que está frente a ti, el hombre que te ama y con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida, ten confianza, estamos en la misma situación– me dijiste tan calmado que no parecía real. –Te amo demasiado, Starfire.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que por fin pueda mirarte a los ojos –Yo también te amo, gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida– Y tras dedicarme una sonrisa nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con mucha más pasión y seguridad, acariciándonos todas y cada una de las partes de nuestros cuerpos. No podía parar de disfrutar, era la sensación más hermosa que había experimentado jamás. Saboreaste mi cuerpo completo, aunque yo no me animé a pasar más allá de tu abdomen, dejando marcas de besos en tu abdomen y cuello, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Después de unos minutos así, me dedicaste una mirada bastante pervertida que hizo que me ruborizara (algo bastante tonto, después de haberme dejado besar toda, una mirada hacía que me ruborizara, así soy yo). Estaba mojada a causa de tus besos por todo mi cuerpo y el roce de nuestras partes íntimas. Volví a sentir un poco de nervios cuando supe que el momento de perder mi virginidad completamente sucedería en solo segundos, pero tu sonrisa me hacía tener seguridad, y tu cuerpo desnudo me hacía desearte cada vez más, era una mezcla total de emociones.

Abrí mis piernas para dejarte entrar en mí por primera vez, y aunque lo hiciste muy suave y delicadamente, el dolor era casi insoportable… y a la vez se sentía tan bien. Comenzaste a mover tu cuerpo a la vez que cada movimiento iba haciéndote entrar cada vez más en mí, intenté ayudarte moviendo mis caderas y, además, para sentir aún más placer del que estaba teniendo.

Luego de casi una hora así, sentí casi una explosión dentro de mí. Una sensación de placer extremo me invadió y me hizo gemir a gritos, oportunamente terminaste al mismo tiempo que yo, haciendo más llevadero el hecho de que tan placentero acto terminara casi al instante. Te recostaste sobre mí y nos abrazamos, estábamos muy sudados pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Te recostaste boca arriba sobre la cama como dispuesto a dormir, pero te abrace tan fuerte que te llevó a abrazarme también y a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Gracias mi amor, te amo– te dije todavía abrazándote y ya con los ojos cerrados. –Yo también te amo, preciosa. Gracias a ti por hacer de mi primera vez, la mejor noche de mi vida.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y sino me lo dicen n_n acepto críticas constructivas y consejos, gracias por leer :D


End file.
